narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jinmu Ōtsutsuki
|image name=Jimmu Ōtsutsuki.jpg |unnamed character=No |english=Jinmu Ōtsutsuki |kanji=大筒木ジンム |romaji=Ōtsutsuki Jinmu |other= , , , , |species=Evolved Human |gender=Male |blood type=O |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=302-303 |age-part2=305-307 |height-part1=197 |weight-part1=118 |classification=Sage, Sensor Type |occupations=The Watcher of Mankind |nature type=Fire Release, Wind Release, Lightning Release, Earth Release, Water Release, Yin Release, Yang Release, Yin–Yang Release, |Kekkei Genkai=Byakugan, Tenseigan |unique traits=Can absorb chakra |affiliations=Moon, |clan=Ōtsutsuki Clan |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga }} is a descendant of Hamura Ōtsutsuki and the sole survivor of the Ōtsutsuki clan's main family. When the Main family was defeated by the Branch family, Jinmu as a young boy was named and was entrusted with the task of watching over mankind without any interference. Abilities Chakra and Physical Prowess As an Ōtsutsuki and an Evolved Human, Jinmu possesses immensely powerful chakra and can absorb an opponent's chakra or techniques. His chakra is on par with Madara's as the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki. Just a simple release of his chakra can create massive shock-waves capable of subduing multiple Jōnin-level and Kage-level opponents all at the same time. The former for an extended period of time while fighting the latter and showing no signs of fatigue. Ninjutsu Character Bind Technique Jinmu from an early age created the Character Bind Technique. His absolute mastery of it allows him to impose his will on the very fabric of reality. He uses his thoughts to materialize his unique kanji in the air to activate it and all his kanji begin with . The effects of these kanji have been shown: * . These characters allow Jinmu to create, control and manipulate both natural fire and Fire Release techniques. * . These characters allow Jinmu to create, control and manipulate both natural wind and Wind Release techniques. * . These characters allow Jinmu to create, control and manipulate both natural thunder and lightning as well as Lightning and Thunder Release techniques. * . These characters allow Jinmu to create, control and manipulate both natural earth and soil as well as Earth and Soil Release techniques. * . These characters allow Jinmu to create, control and manipulate all forms of natural water (liquid solid & gas) as well as Water, Ice and Boil Release techniques. * . These characters allow Jinmu to create, control and manipulate darkness itself as well as both Yin and Dark Release techniques. * . These characters allow Jinmu to create, control and manipulate light itself as well as Yang Release techniques. Senjutsu Because of his immense chakra reserves, Jinmu is capbable of using senjutsu and enter Sage Mode — a feat he ccan perform instantaneously. In this mode, he gains a white circle on his forehead, with nine white lines extending outward, around and under his eyes. They continue over his body, with one on each limb that terminates at his hands and feet. His character bind technique becomes much stronger while he is in Sage Mode. Jinmu can also perform a binding technique strong enough to bind all nine tailed beasts simultaneously, and possibly even the Ten-Tails. Trivia * literally means "Divine Warrior", and is the name of the legendary founding emperor of Japan. Category:Male Category:Evolved Human Category:Sage Category:Sensor Type Category:Ōtsutsuki Clan